An Eternity Alone
by InnerShadow
Summary: What if Bella never became friends with Jacob, and Victoria came to see for herself? And what if Bella ran into Edward again, hundreds of years later?
1. Prolouge: There Is Only Darkness

_AN: Hey everybody, I'm back!! So, this was a little plot that just won't go away, and if you've read my other story, 'Mother', then you'll kind of know what's going on...but the Bella character is going to be much different. More evil. :D Enjoy!!_

* * *

There was a light breeze in the air that day, as she recalled. The sun was out in all its glorious beauty, and the world could not have been brighter.

For most people.

But for her, everything was dark. There was no point to life, not anymore. Let others enjoy the spring blossoms and cool breezes, the sun warming their backs.

There was nothing for her.

After all, what did she have? Blackness, and numbness, and cold. There was nothing to keep her here, but everything to lose if she went. She hung on a knife-edge, balancing between love and hate, remembering and forgetting. Pain and freedom.

After all, she had lost a mother, a father, and a set of sisters and brothers. As well as the reason for her being. But, if given the choice, she would go back and do everything again, as it was, unchanged.

Death was welcome, but she feared causing others pain. Many nights she had sat by the bedside, a razor twirling slowly around her fingers. Always contemplating, teetering slowly, but knowing she would never fall.

Yet it was on that glorious day her life changed, though for better or worse she could not say. Driven by some kind of masochistic desire, she went to their house and sat in a rocking chair she had moved to their porch some time ago. She was a regular visitor here, about once a week, always when she felt them slipping away.

She would rather have pain then lose them again.

Rocking back and forth, listening to the wood creak, she was almost lulled to sleep. The leaves rustled out something like her lullaby, and the day was warm and comfortable. She closed her eyes and rested her head back on the chair, willing herself to leave this place.

"Ah, so I see they left the poppet after all." The voice was high, feminine and decidedly harsh.

Without opening her eyes, she replied, "The poppet obviously wasn't good enough."

The stairs creaked under someone's weight as the voice drew near. "And why would that be?"

"Because the poppet is a frail, stupid, clumsy, danger magnet who has grown too boring to be around. And because there are better 'distractions' out there."

A cold hand laid itself on her arm and she opened her eyes. The face staring back at her was almost sympathetic, the red eyes sad. "Well then poppet will need a new family, then."

A pair of teeth sank into her arm, just above the scar.

* * *

_AN: Soooooo, what'd ya think?? Please, please, please, please, please review!!  
_


	2. Ch 1: Meeting The Monster

_AN: Hey everybody!! Thanks to all my ah-mazing reviwers, because by now (even though it's only been a day or two) I'd probably have lost interest. So anyways, here goes. Thsi is really just a bit of filler about poor Bella's life._

When I awoke, there was blackness all around me

When I awoke, there was blackness all around me. Try as I might, I just couldn't seem to penetrate it.

"You're blindfolded."

"What? Where am I? Who are you?"

"I…I am your maker. Your mother, of a sort. Victoria. You…. You are my daughter of a sort. And as such, I have decided to stay long enough to teach you our ways. As for where you are, you are in a cave somewhere on Mt. Rainier."

"Victoria?" My voice trembled a bit as I realized I was in the presence of one of James' coven.

"Yes. And you are one of us now."

"I...I…I'm a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just let me die?" I whispered, lying back down on the cave floor.

xxxYayPageBreakTimeYallGetJiggyWithItxxx

When day broke over the mountain, Victoria evidently decided that I had done enough moping, for she removed the blindfold and told me to hunt.

"Is that the itch in the back of my throat?"

"Yes. When it is sated, it will all but depart. Until such time, however, it shall grow worse, almost painful."

I nodded once, and then we took off running. I was so graceful and strong, faster then Victoria herself. I could jump huge distances, almost flying across several ravines. I felt my long hair blowing out behind me, and noticed it had darkened to a beautiful red-brown. My legs were longer, my body thinner and more muscular, and, quite frankly, my assets had enlarged a few sizes. I could safely guess that I was pretty hot, though not like someone from _his_ family.

And then the most glorious scent in the world hit my nose.

It was like everything good in the world had been compounded into one, and I flew towards the source. I must have it. Immediately.

A beast within me roared to life, and instinct took over as I stumbled upon Mike Newton…and Tyler Crowley, locked in a heated embrace. I hesitated a moment, mildly disturbed at two former suitors entwined before me, but the beast would not be calmed.

It sprang forward and sunk its teeth into Mike, snapping Tyler's neck as it did so. It drained Mike of the goodness, and took Tyler a bit slower, enjoying the feel of the blood sliding down its throat.

So thick. So rich. So lovely.

The beast rocked back on its heels and let out a wail of triumph to the world at large, blood dripping from its mouth as it rose gracefully. It used its fingers to swipe some blood from one of its victims and leave a small note, written in blood across their tent.

_So pretty. _

And that was the beginning of the monster and I.

xxxOMGWhoWouldHaveGuessedThatMikeAndTylerWereGayxxx

The monster was really my only friend.

Victoria did not stay long, haunted by a reminder of her past mate. And after she left, I came to an agreement with the monster. I would seek out food, and in return it would take away the guilt and the pain, and take away the memories of _him _that I had from before.

And so my existence went on, though nowhere near as painfully as it had before the change. The time was marked by my meals, and very rarely did I encounter others of my kind. I preferred to stay in the Washington woods, too afraid to leave _his_ house.

But on the rare occasion I did encounter another of my kind, I would invite them on a hunt, and find out all about their lives, filing the information away to use later as a cover story of my own. And as the years passed, I found that as long as we were well fed, the monster and I could go into human towns and watch them passing by without wanting to rip their throats out.

_AN:I'm going to end there, and maybe after another five reviews I'll put up the next chapter. REVIEW!!_


	3. Ch 2: A Trip Into Town

_AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I love hearing from my readers!! Anyways, I'm sorry for the short chapters, but the shorter they are the faster I can put them up, right? Anyway, I promise some Cullen action within the next two chapters!!_

* * *

I strolled into a town one day, looking for a replacement to my tattered blue shirt and jeans, over one hundred years old now and more patched than anything I had ever worn in my previous life. It was a miracle that they had held together this long, and I knew I'd probably hold on to them forever. But that didn't mean I had to wear them.

I needed shoes, under things, shirts, skirts, dresses, jeans, and pants. I was sick of looking like the return of the swamp monster, and I had some money saved up from all the years of victims.

So it was that I walked into a small town by the name of Stony Hill, on the other side of the Peninsula from Forks, yet still somehow exactly the same. Even after all this time, life went on as it had in my time with only a few changes. Cars were more efficient, running on solar power, steam was used to power the world, and disease had all but been eradicated in the richer countries. The fashions seemed to have recycled themselves, and I noticed many similarities between people the monster had taken years ago and people in the streets.

It was almost enjoyable, and though I received a few strange looks I was clean enough to appear as a though I was a town girl who had gone for a walk in the woods and ruined her clothes. I patted my pocket to make sure the money was still there and took my first step into a boutique called _Seeing the Future_, though the clothes looked exactly as the ones on the humans in the present did.

A tiny salesclerk bounced over and helped me pick out a few clothes and some jewelry, and I left the town that day feeling pleased with myself for the first time in what felt like forever.

The monster spared the salesclerk when it discovered that hers was the house we had broken into. Her parents were not so lucky.

xxxOoohSheKilledSomePeopleGaspxxx

I made a few more trips into the human world that year, and every time it was surreal. I was able to look through old newspapers in the Port Angeles library and find out what had happened to Charlie and Jake. They had both dies peacefully, though Jake only recently.

I felt the briefest of pangs when I heard of Angela Weber's death. She had been so kind to me, my only friend through it all. She had been killed by Ben, in an accidental discharge at his gun club while only in her twenties.

The memories brought me back, but I did not like returning to the past. There was too much pain, too much misery, and too much sorrow.

It was on my second visit to Port Angeles that I smelled them. Every sense in me screamed to run to where I knew they must have been, though it was months ago. But the monster wanted something different. After all, the pain sprang from the monster and the moster from the pain, so it was only natural for the monster to want to destroy the source and go back to sleep within me.

Three people fed the monster's rage that night, an unnecessary and dangerous statement to any of my kind in the area. Vegetarian or not.

* * *

_AN: Soooo, how'd ya like it?? Review and let me know!! I need five to post again!! (Cookies to the first one to review!!)_


	4. Ch 3: They're Back

_AN: Sorry this is so short, but I really should be writing a 7 page thesis paper for tomorrow!!_

* * *

I ran towards the town's only high school, hidden under the cover of darkness

I ran towards the town's only high school, hidden under the cover of darkness. If _they_ were to have been anywhere, it would have been here. Careful to leave no trace of myself, I tracked them to a large white house, similar to their one in Forks.

The lights were on inside, and I crept to the window, looking in on them. There they all were, every one, and another I did know. They looked so happy, so carefree. And in a corner _he _sat, his face expressionless. The one I did not know brushed his face lightly with her fingers, and I saw him shudder. Though in revulsion or excitement I did not know. So much time had passed that I could not read his face anymore, something that brought back the hole from my human days.

The monster took over then, plotting and planning revenge.

* * *

_AN: Review, as always!!_


	5. Ch 4: Human Again

_AN: Another quickie, but in the same day!! The great plot for revenge may be broken into short chappies…but they'll be quick!!_

* * *

I made a few purchases the next morning, buying a beige foundation, some rose lipstick, brown hair dye, brown contacts, and lots of blush. I also ran to the clothing store to but a khaki skirt and blue collared sweater, as well as some freesia perfume and strawberry shampoo. Hand warmers ended the list, and the monster's plan was set to action.

I dressed up as human Bella, and after enrolling in Edward Cullen's Biology class, I went to school. There was no thirst, because the monster was intent on shocking them all, and when I strolled in last, warm and human and smelling of freesia, my name was called.

"Miss Swan." His head shot up, a small gasp of wonder escaping his mouth as he gazed at me. I prayed the blush I had applied was strong enough, and apparently it was, for his eyes grew dark at the sight of me. I moved to sit at the lab table beside him, hiding my face with my newly dulled hair as I had that first time.

Phase one was complete. The monster laughed inside me.

_xxxTwoSecondsLaterAMeaningfulConversationOccursxxx_

He turned to me slowly, this lost love of mine. His beautiful topaz eyes fixed mine, and for one second I felt guilty for the path I had chosen to take. Then the indomitable monster stiffened within me and reminded me of all that had transpired those many years ago.

"Hello, Miss Swan. My name is Edward Cullen." He held out his hand in what was obviously a test. I put mine in his, feeling his surprise at how warm it was. I hadn't plastered myself with hand warmers and skin toner and freesia for nothing.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen. I just moved here from Phoenix to live with my mom." Here I bit my lip for a dramatic effect.

"You have a scar…" he traced the scar James had left me, missing Victoria's completely in his wonder.

"Yes. I have many."

"Where?"

"Some are on my heart."

I turned away from him then, for once resisting the monster. I could not face him for long, or I would break and go down on my knees and beg him to love me again.

_AN: Soooooo...Review!!_


	6. Ch 5: Protecting The Past

_AN: A rare, though requested, chapter form Edward's point of view!!_

* * *

EPOV

Sometimes, the hatred was overpowering.

We could all just be sitting around, the others laughing and joking, and I would get the sudden urge to rip out all of their throats, disembowel the lot of them. And watch them burn alive.

I felt like I had no control anymore. I never felt emotion, and then the hatred would boil up, dark and overpowering. Carrying me away to new heights, offering me the chance to make myself as I was made to be.

But whenever the monster tempted me, I pictured _her _and how she would react. _She _would never kill anybody.

And so it was that I was in fifth period Biology, pushing down the monster…and _she _walked in.

xxxOhMyGodEddieGaspxxx

She was a vision, exactly as she had been in that dream, lifetimes ago. She wafted towards me, her beautiful scent and wondrous warmth preceding her. I could not help the gasp that escaped me.

My angel had come back, and this time I would make the _right_ decision and never let her go.

xxxBadEdwardxxx

We talked, and in wonder I traced that very same scar. It was my Bella, stepped out of the past. Then she said that her heart was scarred, and I knew that I had to rectify the pain I had caused. I would make it up to her, someway, somehow.

But first, I had to kill the vampire who was threatening my love's life. I resolved to kill it after school, and then we could be together for eternity.

* * *

_AN: Everybody in this stroy has issues: Edward here just wants to kill evryone who wants to hurt Bella...though what he doesn't know is it's Bella herself he should be looking out for!! I need 5 reviews for you to find out how he reacts...from Bella's POV...!!_


	7. Ch 6: Died Waiting

_AN: This came to me immdeiately after posting the other one, so I need at least five reviews for the next chapter for real this time!! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers from before!!_

* * *

I could feel him watching me, though I was turned away. I could feel the skin on the back of my neck crawl as those beautiful eyes took me in. when I turned back to him, I could have sworn they were filled with a wonder and love I had not seen in centuries.

But then again, maybe it was revulsion. Maybe he really did love that girl with the cherry red lips and silky blonde hair. Maybe he longed to be touching her china doll skin, and brushing his finger tips against her long, dark lashes.

She had, after all, seemed the most concerned for him.

I wondered what her name was.

The monster growled in response, reminding me to stay on track. So what of his eyes had softened with remorse when I said, "Some are on my heart."

_He strung me along. He told me he loved me. He lied to me. And then he left me._

But he was looking at me with something akin to love now….

_But what happens when he gets bored again?_

It's different now. I'm strong and beautiful. No longer am I clumsy or awkward.

_But what about the girl? The one who touched his face so intimately?_

The girl…the girl could be taken down in my revenge as well. It would require a change of plan, but the monster and I could do it. In fact, why not take out all of the Cullens?

Just then, the bell rang. Edward turned to me, and he spoke the words I had died waiting for.

_AN: Bella's arguing with herself about what to do...how insane is she?? REVIEW!!_


	8. Ch 7: We Are One

_AN: Sooooo soooo so sorry for the lack of updates!! I went to Ireland/England this summer and didn't have a computer! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, because it was you who kicked my butt back into action! Anyway, I go back to school tomorrow, so here's a little one to tide you over till I have time...;)_

* * *

"I never meant to." This was whispered, too fast for any human to hear. "I'm so sorry. I never stopped loving you." And then he was gone, leaving the room silently and quickly.

I was frozen, rooted to the floor, my books and bag lying forgotten. He couldn't still love me…could he?

_No, no one could ever love you, Bella. You're weak and stupid and ugly. Plus…think of what he'll say if he finds out that we…you drink human blood. He'd despise you then. Better to just kill him. _

But maybe he could forgive me. Maybe, since he had his own rebellious stage. I'd give anything if we could even be friends.

_He'd hate you. He'd kill you himself. You know you'll never be good enough._

I fled then, running at human speed but leaving my things in my haste. I ran past Edward and his beautiful family, all of them looking at me oddly. I couldn't handle them all looking at me, like I was a sister returned.

Even Rosalie was looking at me with relief.

I kept going by them nonetheless. The monster was right. They'd hate me – despise me for my weakness. I'd rather have them thinking I was still innocent little Bella than a monster.

_That's right Bella. We are one._

I reached the forest and sped up, running faster than I had ever run before.

* * *

_Plot Bunny Says: Review or die!!_


	9. Ch 9: Yes, We Can

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long...I'm amazed I still get this story Favorited and everything. Thank you all sooooo much for your support, I hope I don't disappoint. :) This should be wrapped up in a few more chapters, don't worry!_

* * *

I tore through the woods, rage and anger and hurt and everything else I was feeling bubbling out of me. I ripped into a tree, clawing away huge strips of bark and screaming. Why had he done this to me? Why had he thrown me off like this?

_Calm yourself, Bella. Now you just have more of a reason to hurt him. _

Hurt him. Yes. Hurt all of them. That's what I would do. Then we'd see who was sorry. Then we'd see.

_Yes, Bella. Then we'll see._

I almost would have sworn that somewhere, far off in the corners of my mind, I heard someone laughing.

***A*LITTLE*LATER***

The night was still around me as I crept up to the Cullen house. I was upwind, and their sweet scent was strong around me. Steeling myself, I stole closer.

Edward would be last. He would see what I would do to his precious family.

_What WE will do, Bella. _

Yes, that's right. What we will do. Myself and the monster, together at last.

***SHE'S*GOING*UP*TO*THE*WINDOW*NOW***

Light spilled out from within, forming a perfect square on the dark grass. I snorted back a laugh, wondering if Alice had seen me coming. But then again, it mattered not whether I lived or died. Merely that _he_ suffered.

Time passed disjointedly as I waited for the entire family to assemble in the living room. Earlier, I had overheard edward plan a meeting, so I knew they were all coming. It would be the perfect place to kill them.

Esme's musical tones drifted through the wondow. "I think everyone's here. We can begin now, Edward."

I rose, fluidly jumping into the room. "Yes," I said, grinning wickedly. "We can."

* * *

_Read + Review = New Chapter._


	10. Ch 10: Broken Toys

_A/N: YAY!!! Update!!! Finally!!! Plus…next chapter is the big finale!!!_

If I was expecting a collective gasp, I was to be disappointed. The Cullens merely gazed at me with horrified disbelief. Of course, I knew I made an awful sight, hair tangled and leafy, skin tinged blue like death, eyes wild and posture menacing. Even my voice had the rasp of insanity, and I knew I was losing it.

The thing was…I didn't care.

"So," I said sweetly, looking at them. "What shall we do now?" There was complete silence. "No one has any ideas? That's okay. I know what we can do to pass the time."

Alice finally managed to choke a response as I closed in her. "B..Bella?"

I cocked my head to the side and grinned. "Yes?"

"What…what happened to you?"

"You left me." I said, casually brushing a leaf from my shirt.

_This is no time for games, Bella. We must be one for this to work._

I felt the monster poking at my mind, trying to insert itself. Its presence was comforting, and I recognized it as the violent nature of my vampire side at last. I opened my mind, relieved at the welcome intrusion. On the couch, the one called Jasper flinched.

"But…you were supposed to be _safe_ when we left." The bad one – Edward, that's right – whispered. It was getting harder to connect as the monster settled in. I was become primal, an animal, consumed by revenge.

"Victoria didn't think so." We hissed, and then surprised them by lunging for the motherly female.

She broke so easily in our arms, like glass. We turned and went for her mate, breaking him too.

Somewhere in the back of our mind, the still human Bella wept, but we were too far gone to listen.

The big male was harder, and his mate was downright vicious. The small female and her mate pounced on us as well, but the one we called 'Edward' hung back. We took what advantage we had and crushed his coven mates.

When they were all lying broken on the floor like toys scattered by an unruly child, we turned to him.

_A/N: 10 Reviews = Update_


	11. Ch 11: In The End

_Sorry this has taken so long, my computer crashed and then I went to France. Anyway, I just wanted to get this out, cuz this story was sitting there unfinished and taunting me. Enjoy!_

He was beautiful, this one called Edward. We took in the sight of him once more, breathing in his delicious scent, so different from the others. We pranced up to him, smiling with malice and glee. He was ours now.

"Hello." we whispered softly into his ear. "We missed you." We wound our arms around his neck, surprised at how easy this was. It wasn't going to be fun if he just stood there!

"Bella." he said, voice broken with grief. There, that was more like it.

"Do you like what we did?" We giggled a bit, arms tightening around his neck. He just closed his eyes. "Come now, this is no fun. At least _they _fought back."

He shuddered beneath us, and we smiled into his neck before drawing back and going in for the kill. This had to be done quickly, or we wouldn't have enough time to burn them all. We grinned, slowly moving forward. We had waited so long for this.

As we attacked his still form, trying to draw the process out for as long as possible, we saw his eyes. His (beautifulamazingperfectcaramelhoneysmoothloving) eyes looked up at us with pity, and we got even angrier.

"Why did you leave us!" we cried, kicking him hard in the side. He did not answer. We tore at his arm, tugging until it came off, and still he was silent. We shook him, almost crying impossible tears. We felt wrong, guilty, dirty. Why wasn't he resisting?

"I deserve this, Bella. I'm sorry." His voice was dejected and resigned, face full of self hate.

We stopped suddenly, still grasping his shoulders. Memories came rushing back. _Bella _came rushing back.

My voice broke. "Edward." I whispered. My forehead dropped to his. "Oh, Edward."

I could feel the monster, that awful, awful monster, coming back. There was no other choice.

In one fluid movement, I turned and sprang out the window, tearing through the wood. I was going to beat this. I ran, as fast as I could, to the town gas station. I ripped open the pump, frantic now, and covered my self with the black oil.

I had to make sure the monster never hurt anyone again. With a deep breath, Edward's face before my eyes, I lit the match.

* * *

_Is this really the end? Well, it is of this story. If I get enough interest, I could revive the plotline for a sequel._

_So, was it good? bad? Love it? hate it? Let me know, cuz reviews are love._

* * *


End file.
